Maya Amano
Maya Amano is a major character revolving the Persona 2 duology. A cheerful and compassionate woman, Maya works as a reporter for the teen Magazine Coolest. Maya is also known for her motto, "Let's Positive Thinking!". Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Playable character *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Protagonist *Persona 3: Handle *Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids - Dark Version: Battle Net Opponent'' Profile *'Age:' 23 *'Height:' 168cm *'Weight:' 48kg *'Zodiac Sign:' Cancer ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *'Initial Persona': Maia *'Ultimate Persona': Artemis Maya Amano is a writer for Kismet Publishing working on the teen magazine Coolest. In the events of hearing rumors regarding a wish granting genie called Joker-sama, who grants anyone any wish, Maya became intrigued and tries to investigate behind the rumors. Her investigation ends up in the Seven Sisters Academy, in which she meets Tatsuya Suou and the others, setting the events of Innocent Sin. Maya oftentimes found herself taking a type of leadership role within the group, despite not being the protagonist. Her unstoppable optimism and kindheartedness proved to inspire and encourage the group throughout the events of the game, making her an unforgettable force within the world they inhabited. Maya also often cheers the party with her stuffed rabbit doll, which she calls it "Mr. Rabbit". Although Tatsuya and his friends forced themselves to forget, Maya had known them years ago, as childhood friends. They formed a group called The Masquerade, in which they hid their identities from one another with masks. However, one day Maya revealed that she would have to move away. To prevent this, she was locked inside the shrine at which they played, which the kids believed would force her to stay, if she wasn't available at the time her parents moved. Although Tatsuya Suou wanted no part, Lisa and Eikichi did it anyway. During the night, the shrine caught on fire. Maya was not killed, but she was severely injured, as has developed a phobia of fire ever since. Jun Kurosu, one of Maya's closest friends, developed a lingering grudge against the others for this, and it soon lead to him taking the role of Joker-sama. After the party's final confrontation with Nyarlathotep, Ideal-sensei stabs Maya with the Lance of Longinus. Due to a rumor that wounds inflicted from it could not be healed, it inflicts a mortal wound. Even in her dying breath, she tells the party to be positive, telling them "Mr. Rabbit" will not be happy if they are sad, and finally dies. Stricken with grief and devastated over her death, the party demands Philemon to do something about it. Philemon agrees to bring her back, but in an 'alternate world' with a hefty price — everyone must forget Maya and the friendship they shared. Everyone willingly discards their memory, but during the process Tatsuya out and out refuses to forget Maya and through sheer force of will. In the events of doing so, Tatsuya ends up in the 'alternate' universe with all his memories intact, causing a paradox and setting the events of Eternal Punishment. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Maya functions as the silent protagonist in Eternal Punishment. She still writes for Coolest, often working along side Yukino Mayuzumi. While working on a story about JOKER, she stumbles upon JOKER himself. He forces Maya, Katsuya Suou, and Ulala Serizawa to summon their Personae, and they wind up pursuing him. ''Persona 3'' The name Maya appears in Persona 3 as the online screen name for Isako Toriumi in the English version of the game. Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Protagonists